


Be Mine

by Kissa



Series: Just Be [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Feels, Rules, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: Just a little something I wrote to treat myself during the work week. It's a precursor to smut and it's a talk with very little clothing on that the boys have while getting together.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Just Be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024800
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Jace is a bit overboard with his rules, but he knows Alec loves rules and they help him a lot, so he uses that to ease Alec into learning to treat himself better without constantly relapsing into old habits.

Alec is having a great dream. He knows it must be a dream, because he can feel Jace’s lips on his, just the ghost of a touch, but still full and warm and soft. He’s wanted to know what Jace’s lips feel like since forever and now that he does, he mourns never getting to feel that in real life.  
  
He knows it’s a dream, because in his waking moments, he often finds himself begging, pleading with Jace for a crumb of attention, a touch, a smile. Not because Jace is evil and doesn’t love his parabatai, because he does. But because they are fighting a never ending war with the evil spilling into their world from the hell realms and they are barely finding any respite in between missions that threaten to claim their lives at any moment.  
  
But Alec thrives under Jace’s attention, and every time he saves Jace’s life on a mission, every time he kills a particularly big or nasty demon, he lights up with delight at Jace’s acknowledgement. Sometimes it’s words, other times it’s a too forceful slap on the back or arm, or a hug that leaves him breathless. No matter which form Jace’s praise comes in, Alec takes it greedily, like an addict thinking of his next fix even as he is getting one.  
  
He kisses back, not really sure of what he’s doing, only knowing it feels out of this world good and like Jace’s hand on his chest, with the fingers skimming the sensitive skin on his neck, is a blessing to his affection-starved body.  
  
In fact, they are so warm and fit together so well, Jace a solid and protective weight on top of him. Alec has never felt happier than now.  
  
He opens up to Jace and parts his lips, welcoming Jace deepening the kiss, letting himself be claimed. Elation settles over him, now he is where he belongs, beneath Jace and held in his arms.  
  
“Fuck, you’re so beautiful like this. I should have done this way earlier.” Jace nearly purrs in his ear, his lips moving slowly over to his jaw, where they nip at the skin. “I’m so glad you called me, but I’m going to need you to tell me you're awake and you really want this.”  
  
Alec blinks a few times, and to his horror, his eyes open to actually see Jace’s bed head and his parabatai’s face, a quizzical and amused expression on it.  
  
Jace is wearing thin sleeping pants and only that - Alec can tell because, even through his blanket, he can feel Jace’s hot and hard cock pressed against him.  
  
“I… Jace, what are you doing in my room?” Alec asks, mortified. He never meant to hurt Jace by revealing his unclean desires to his good and loving parabatai.  
  
Jace’s features sweeten even further in a smile and he sits up, crossing his legs and sitting on the bed, next to Alec. 

“You called my name, so I came running.” He says, wiggling his eyebrows. “I thought you were having a nightmare, but it turned out it was the complete opposite. I tried to shake you awake and couldn’t, so I figured a smooch would do the trick. And by the way, you and I are long overdue for a talk.”  
  
“Oh fuck. Not talking.” Alec says, pulling his blanket further up, until only his hair and eyes are visible from above the hem. “How much did you hear?”  
  
“Enough. But Alec… ever thought of asking me how I feel about it? About you being in love with me?”

“It’s wrong, Jace. I’m sorry you had to see and hear… all that.”

“Would you say it was also wrong for me to love you back in that way?” Jace asks. “Come out from under there, at least a bit. You’re making this weird and I want under there too. I’m getting cold.” 

Alec can’t ever say no to Jace and he sits up in bed too, lifting the corner of his blanket so Jace can slip under the covers with him. 

This time Jace doesn’t keep a respectful, chaste distance, but glues himself to Alec’s side.  
  
“I want you, Alec. All of you. You are already mine, I just want you to look at it and realise how deep that goes and how it binds us together for life.” Jace speaks softly, barely above a whisper. “I was afraid that if I said something first, I’d be yet another of the people who want and take things from you without your say. But tonight swayed me and made me grow a pair. I’m not scared anymore, I want to love you and keep you safe in every way. Until my last breath.”  
  
Alec can only shudder in his spot at the words. He’s never felt like this… desired. Treasured.  
  
“Do… do you also want to be mine?” He asks, almost fearfully. He wants Jace, and he wants him badly, but he’s also possessive and doesn’t want to be one of many. It’s either his terms or not at all. At least he had the balls to voice his request.

“Yes, I do. You had but to ask.” Jace says, leaning in for a kiss.

“Our mother will kill me when she finds out.” Alec says, sounding so sad and regretful it makes Jace move away a bit so he can face Alec .  
  
“Alec, listen to me and listen well.” Jace says, a dead serious look on his face and his eyes suddenly darkening with a threatening shadow. “Our mother will not touch you ever again. Not while there’s still life in me. You don’t deserve any of the shit she gives you. And just because you’re the eldest child doesn’t mean you have to pay for every mistake we make. You’re not alone, Alec. I can protect you. And I can clap back at people who fling words at you too.”  
  
“I’m not your child, Jace. I can stand up for myself, when it’s the case.”  
  
“Yeah, the problem is, you never think it’s the case.” Jace says, and holds Alec’s lips closed with his hand bunched into a fist, the way a child would. “Don’t argue, no one is more eager to oppress you than you.”  
  
Alec looks down and mutters in protest at Jace holding his mouth shut, until Jace removes his hand.  
  
“You’re right, but… it’s the only thing that helps.”  
  
“Not anymore.” Jace whispers, pushing Alec against the headboard and the pillows and pinning him there with his own body, straddling his lap. “I’ll be your angel. Do you want that, Alec?”  
  
“Y-yes, oh fuck Jace.” Alec can feel himself start to tremble. Jace is so close and so perfect, and Jace wants him… wants to take care of him… it’s too much for his affection-starved self. He could sob, but he holds back, afraid, not wanting Jace to change his mind if he sees him be a crybaby.

“But there’s rules to being mine. I know you like rules, Alec. You’re going to love mine.” Jace purrs, licking over Alec’s lower lip. 

“Rules?” Alec asks, now worried he might not be able to stick to them.  
  
“Oh, you know. First, your body belongs to me. Only I punish or reward it. You don’t know how to be kind to it and until you learn, I’m in charge.”  
  
“Yes, alright.” Alec agrees. Jace is right. 

“Second, when you do mess up, you talk to me about it. Even if I’m away. You either call me, or wait until I’m back. And when I decide what correction you need, it’s the law. No bargaining.”  
  
“Of course. I can do that.” Alec says, feeling relief wash over him. Life will be so simple if Jace takes over the burden of decisions and discipline for him.  
  
“And third - I love you more than anything. You’re precious to me and I want to give you everything you want. But you must ask for it with your own words. Even if it’s hard to do.”  
  
“That’s only fair. I promise.”  
  
“Perfect. Just like you.” Jace says, taking in Alec’s relieved and significantly calmer appearance. “Now tell me what else you were dreaming of and we can see if reality beats fantasy.” 


End file.
